Shall We Dance?
by MCZfan
Summary: It's Diego's birthday party. Diego choose Victoria to dance with him all night long. Some of the guests are jealous. The party began badly for Victoria, but ended, as you can imagine, very well.


SHALL WE DANCE?

The hacienda was animated and well decorated on this special evening. It was Diego's birthday and Don Alejandro had invited all the caballeros of the pueblo, good friends of the family as well as sergeant Mendoza who got a special permission for the evening and of course Victoria Escalante, the tavern owner. Everybody was chatting, enjoying the delicious meal and dancing to the sound of the music played by the best musicians in town.

Don Camillo was talking with Don Alejandro: "How old is you son, now Don Alejandro?"

"Old enough to get married and start a family if you want my opinion," he answered sounding desperate.

"Is that why you invited such charming senoritas?", asked Don Camillo laughing.

"Well…if that could open my son's eyes…"

"What about my eyes, father?", said Diego joining them. Alejandro looked at him and added: "Sometimes, I think you're so blind my son. You're loosing the best years of your life in those books and with those pointless experiments."

"Father, please, we've been through this many times…not today."

Don Camillo intervened: "Why not, it's your birthday after all. Make yourself a gift. Believe me, sharing you life with a woman is one of the best things that can happen in a lifetime. Isn't there someone interesting in all those young senoritas, Diego? At your age, I already had my second boy. Look around you, I'm sure there is someone for you in this pueblo. I think that Doña Rosalina was looking at you more than usual tonight. She's from a good family and interested in the arts like you, no?"

"That's kind of you, but I can manage my private life alone, thanks," a little of bitterness in his voice.

"Did I miss something?" Victoria was coming towards them. "Were you talking about Diego's private life? That sounds interesting to me," added she amused by Diego discouragement.

"We were just trying to know who would be the luckiest woman to dance with him all night long, like it's the tradition in the De La Vega's family," said Alejandro De La Vega looking at his son.

"Father, there is no such tradition in the family," said Diego

"Well, let's start it right now. Who will you choose?"

"Father, I'm not sure…"

"Let yourself go for a change! That's a good idea, Diego," said Victoria. "I'm sure there are a lot of women here tonight that would enjoy it."

He looked at her with a strange expression on his face. Was she proposing herself? No, of course not…but…That could be such a pleasure indeed. With a shy smile, he said: "You are right, I should invite someone to dance tonight. It's not everyday we have this opportunity."

"There you are talking my son!"

He then turned his head to Victoria: "Would you like to share those dances with me tonight?"

"Me?", she answered surprised.

"Yes, you."

"Why me, there are a lot of…"

"It would be a pleasure and an honour to dance with you tonight. Would you do me that favour?"

At the amazement of his father and Don Camillo, and at her own, she says: "yes, I would be delighted".

He took her hand and leaded her to the center of the "salón" to join the dancers. Most of the caballeros would have preferred their daughter to be in his hand. Diego had everything a woman could dream of: good family, good situation, he was educated, intelligent and good looking. Choosing to dance with his old friend was quite natural, but as long as the evening was passing by and as long as Diego was still interested in his friend, some fathers, who had accepted the invitation to introduce their daughter, began to feel uncomfortable each time Diego didn't seem to pay attention to them. Diego was talking to everyone, made them comfortable, but when one of them tried to make an impression, Diego politely choose to close the subject by asking Victoria for another dance.

One of them was a little bit more annoyed than the others: Rosalina's father. His daughter was hoping for this moment to come for such a long time: to be invited at the De la Vega's hacienda. She was secretly in love with the handsome caballero and her father didn't want her to be disappointed. At least, he would try something. But Diego didn't seem to be interested in her at all. He only seemed to have eyes for this tavern girl. He was observing Diego from the corner of his eyes waiting for the good moment to make a move. Victoria left his side once to talk to Sergeant Mendoza. This was the moment.

"Diego, where do you find your inspiration for such beauty!"

"I beg your pardon?" He wasn't quite sure he understood correctly.

"My daughter is really fond of the poems you publish in the _Guardian_, what could inspire you such tenderness... are you secretly in love?"

"Inspiration can come from more than just women you know."

"Oh believe me, those lines were the ones of a man in love."

"Don Alfonso, you don't know me as well as you think."

"Is Victoria, the woman of your thoughts?"

"I'm afraid this is not of your business, señor", he answered sharply.

"Well she's quite an attractive woman, but if you want my opinion, Rosalina would be a better choice, she is so much like you…" "That's enough now, why is everyone so concerned about my life tonight," did he said almost angry, ready to leave Don Alfonso.

"Because you're dancing since the beginning of the evening with a tavern wrench instead of the good company your father invited especially for you."

Diego turned abruptly: "Can you dare repeat that señor?"

"You are dancing with someone who is not from you social class, a man like you! What do you have in mind? Look around you. Fine, nice, young señoritas, educated, charming. You're not looking in the good direction. A business woman is a lot of trouble. And therefore, the only one she can attract is a common bandit who didn't dare show his face. A tavern wrench, Diego, come on, you're kidding. She's not worthy of you. Ask every gentleman here, they will tell you the same thing, you better not put yourself in such a position. She has nothing, she's only good for a ranchero or an outlaw, you can not seriously be tempted by such a pity?"

"I will not let anyone be insulted here. You and your daughter are not welcome anymore, you can leave now."

"So you are really in love with her! What a shame for your family! What king of children that will do."

"GET OUT!" he said, almost crying to the astonishment of everyone around

Don Alfonso took his daughter hand and left the hacienda, smiling strangely. While Diego was turning on his heal, he saw Victoria who was standing there, mute, horrified, disgusted. She had almost heard everything. She left her glass of wine on the near table and ran out in the garden.

"What was that Diego," asked an almost running Don Alejandro alerted by his son increasing temper, "what happened?"

"Next time, father, let's choose together the guests you wish to invite, would you?"

Then he left, angry, having only one thing in his mind: find Victoria and apologize for such an ashamed behaviour. He found her pacing the garden, her hands on her hips. He couldn't say if she was angry, but upset, that was for sure. With a lack of imagination, the only thing he found to say was: "Victoria, I'm so sorry."

"That's ok Diego, thanks for taking my side, I appreciate it. But… he was right."

"What are you saying? Of course not…He shouldn't have treated you like this."

"I'm nothing, I have nothing, who could love me…only an outlaw?…but have you any idea what kind of men this outlaw is? He couldn't be anything but a caballero…and how could someone well educated and wealthy like him could love me in front of everyone. Maybe he is somehow ashamed of his feelings for me, that's why he didn't wish to revealed his true identity to me."

"Victoria you are completely wrong…"

"No, I'm not Diego, I had a good example tonight. I've always been afraid that this would happen someday. I'm only a tavern wrench, working all day long for almost nothing, I don't know anything of this world except my work here. I like it, I like people, but in front of gentlemen like you, what can I say. I'm not from your world and his."

"Victoria…"

"You've always been kind to me because you know me from so long, we've almost grew up together. But if I was a stranger to you, who knows what you would say to me."

"Victoria can you stop that please, you know me better than that, por Dios. That man shouldn't have been invited as well as anyone else who has only been invited here because they have a marriageable daughter. I don't know what my father had in mind. Now, listen to me. You have nothing to be guilty of. It's not because you didn't have the chance to be born in satin sheet that you worth nothing! You even worth more than anyone in the hacienda tonight. You almost lost everything and look what you have become now, a business woman, well appreciated and respected…

"Respected? You call that respect? What kind of respect is that? No Diego, thank you. I know where my place is and it's not in this hacienda with caballeros. You shouldn't have chosen me to dance with you tonight".

"And why not? I have the right to dance with you if I want to…"She cut him short: "I shouldn't have accepted then". "I am pleased you did, Victoria". Insensitive to his comment, she added: "Diego it's not the first time someone looks at me in a peculiar way because I'm so close to your family. And now I danced with you all night. And most of the people see with a bad eye my relationship with Zorro. I haven't seen him in a while. I'm beginning to think his so called love is a fake. That he's making fun out of me".

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know, but isn't it unusual for a man who seemed to love a woman that much to stay away from her that long? Five years Diego, it's been 5 years since he made his promise to me. How could he possibly really love me?"

"I'm sure he does, he answered quite seriously".

"Ahhh, she seemed exasperated by the situation. What am I doing…I'm talking about my feelings with a man who knows nothing about women".

"I know more than you can think (speaking almost to himself). I also know what my eyes are telling me and believe me, this man loves you more than you think. I'm sure he doesn't want to put you in danger by revealing his true identity to you until …" Again, she didn't let him the time to finish his sentence: "I would die before revealing his identity…and he knows it. Anyway, that wouldn't change anything. Most of the times, when they want to capture him, they took me as a bait. What could possibly change if I knew who I'm in love with?"

"Your relation with him, as a man".

"What?" Damn it! He has gone too far…"What did you say? What are you insinuating?"

He had no choice now but to answer: "Nothing…simply…well...to always come in time.., he must be from this pueblo and maybe you've met him at the tavern".

"Oh! Come on Diego, I would have recognized him, don't you think? He would be cruel indeed to play that little game with me. To dare talked to me, crossed me in the plaza, saluted me knowing what I do not?"

"I'm not sure he appreciates it".

"Then he's the only one who could put an end to it. ( she was growing up with anger and tears). I've waited enough, and waited for what? Nothing? I'm in love with someone who doesn't exist. Why is it that each and every time we came closest and he intended to tell me the truth, something interfered. And what if, unmasked, we were no longer in love? I would have lost all these years waiting for something that would never come? (she paused)…The only one who used to declare their love to me were drunk men or old friend I haven't seen for a decade…and him. But he's so busy, there is tyranny everywhere, corruption at each corner and an alcalde who's not of great help. He told me he would keep his promise to me when all of this would be over. I can't see the end of it, Diego. Why does he refuse my love? Why can't we share true moments together. We had once a wonderful dinner in his hiding place, yes, I've seen it, I don't know where it is but I've been there…this was the most wonderful day of my life. We spoke, laughed like normal people…almost normal…Can you imagine what it could possibly be, without this mask between us? There is only one reason, Diego, he doesn't want to share his secret with me. I told you, he's ashamed of his feelings towards someone like me…

She was now crying.

His heart was burning with pain. The woman of his life was now sobbing in front of him. It was all his fault. It was, in a way, easiest for him because he could let his mind wandered while looking at her in the tavern, when nobody was there, but she couldn't do the same for him. He let her in total darkness and now seeing her so fragile, he knew how heavy this was for her. "No Victoria…no, don't think that way…"

He took her shoulder, rubbed them, not knowing if he should take her in his arms or not. He continued: "How could you not be loved…You are everything a man could desire…"

"You only say that to pleased me…" "No, I mean it, really!" In a dash of the heart he embraced her with his arms.

She looked at him with questioning eyes. How could Diego says things like that? But sometimes she forgets he may be her best friend but he's also a man. Diego is a shy and secret man. He never let anyone knows what is deep inside of him. Most of the time he keeps silence, but she always sense there was more in him than what he lets see. Like the day Safira came to Los Angeles. Diego had never told her he was about to get married in Madrid.

"What do you think of me Diego…."she asked him, between two tears. He was a little surprised by her question: "What do you mean?"

"Tell me, sincerely, what you think of me. You're the closest friend I ever had. You've always been there for me, you know me from so long, please tell me, you never did. I need to know, more than ever".

He didn't know what to say. His mind was racing. Could he be himself for once and tell her what was deep inside his heart. She was so close to him now, in his arms. He could feel the sadness in all her body pressed against his…and the urge to know. The evening was soft, everybody inside, busy to enjoy the party, they were alone in the garden like the day she first kissed him. She was asking now for sincerity, he couldn't betray her with some easy liar, no, not this time. She deserved more than that. She was right, this waiting was absurd. Maybe time has come even if he wasn't sure this was the right think to do. "You know exactly what I think of you", he began.

"I wouldn't ask if I knew".

"Oh yes, you know…I've told you more than once, but you can't recall it".

"Diego, is it so difficult to express yourself that you make a puzzle out of a simple question? She shouldn't have asked. Diego was a good confident but not a good adviser in woman's heart problems. His answer didn't help her "No it's not, even if it is, but I was afraid that the truth would make a turn in our relation".

She lowered her head. That's it, he was confirming her thought. She was not meant to be with the man she loves.

He lifted up her chin and locked his eyes with hers the way he did so many times as Zorro: "You are simply the most wonderful and amazing woman I've ever met. Spirited, though a little bad tempered, added he with a smile, but exceptional. You have nothing to envy to all the women who were here tonight, nothing. They maybe are beautiful, but so artificial, for most of them. You're authentically charming. I've never seen eyes so brilliant as yours. When you smile, they lighten like a million stars in the night…"

While he was speaking, she was there staring at him confused and frozen, she couldn't move. She wanted to know the truth, but that was beyond her expectations. He was now caressing her cheek. Diego her friend! His hand was soft. She was too amazed to protest.

He continued: "I've always kept in mind the day I came back from Spain, that day in the tavern. The day I realized you had grown up and become a woman. You were so gorgeous. I knew, at that moment, I would give you the moon if you would ask for it. Your courage inspired me as well as you faith in justice and your kindness to all the people of this pueblo. You have no idea how hard it is to see you almost everyday at the tavern and not been able to really talk to you the way I intend to. Play the dear friend while my heart cries for love. My arms who want to embrace you…"

She couldn't support his glance any longer, all his dear words were turning in her head and a warming sensation was coming from inside. She closed her eyes and let her mind spin to the sound of his voice that was now softest…He took that as an invitation "…and my lips who want to give in to yours…"

He kissed her so tenderly with such love she lost her mind and kiss him in return. Gently at first if not shyly…but as long as their embrace intensified she now recognized the feeling of his touch. It was not possible, not him, but as long as she kept kissing him and with the sudden revelation, her body asked for more as it recognized the softness of his moves. She came to the conclusion that there was no doubt about it, she had already kissed him before and their lips knew each others. But she never kissed Diego…only Zorro. They were the same and unique person. Her best friend. She has always dreamed that the man behind the mask was someone she knew and appreciated...but Diego, that was quite a surprise, a delicious one.

"Diego, Diego, where are you son!"

In a moment, Don Alejandro would be in the garden. Their lips parted. She opened her eyes and met the ones of the man now in front of her, not the hero just the man who loved her so intensely in secret from so long . After an amused, but annoyed smile and a quick kiss on her right cheek, like Zorro used to do sometimes, she saw a sudden change in his attitude and find back the Diego she has always knew, the friend. He took her by the arm and began to explain her how his father managed to keep their garden so magnificent on all seasons. He was really amazing. A few seconds before, he was kissing her with passion and now, like if nothing had happened, he was talking about flowers, rain and gardening. Now she knew how he could have fooled everyone, even her.

"Ah Diego, that's where I find you! Are you all right Victoria?"

"Much better thank you", she answered, blushing.

"I'm so sorry Victoria, it's all my fault. Don't worry, it will never happen again. Come on both of you, let's change your mood, it's time for the last dance. Diego it's your birthday and you chose Victoria to dance tonight, both of you must come in. I'm afraid the dance won't take place without you. You wouldn't want to deprive everybody of this exquisite moment, would you?"

"I wouldn't dare do such an outrage to our guests", Diego said smiling. "Then come in!" added Don Alejandro pushing both of them inside.

All the guests were waiting for the couple to begin the last dance. Diego took the hand of the woman he loved and bring her to the "salón" transformed for the occasion in a dancing floor.

The man who was dancing with her now was not her friend, but the man of her dreams. Nobody could imagine how they were now both different. They were maybe dancing closer than permitted, but they didn't notice it. They were moving on the floor like if they were alone. Their movements were fluid, their hearts free now to express themselves and each one of them could feel them in their joined hands. He was relieved now she knew the truth (she really knew it, he sensed it with her returning kiss). It has not been so difficult after all. Now their relation could grow. Zorro would be more absent and Diego would take more places in her life until it would be probable that he asked her to marry him. She could see all the love, passion and devotion in his eyes. The glance he was now giving her was the one of her masked hero. Life was going to change. The evening began on a bad note, but ended better than she could have ever dreamed of.

"What about the danger I'm now in, because of what I know?", she murmured to his ear, touching his cheek with her lips which cause him to shiver.

"Don't worry, I'll always be there to protect you…"

"Which one of you?", she was really enjoying that conversation. "Both of them are me, you know, in a way….and both of them love you more than you can imagine".

"Beware, I have a lot of imagination", there was complicity in her voice.

"I'll be delighted to taste a bit of it whenever you want", it was his turn now to smile amused.

"Believe me, you won't have to wait very long".


End file.
